


Curing Boredom

by PleaseCallMeDarkblade



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Sex, Smut, cloaked, dub con, invisible, sneaky spy, the sentry was watching the entire time, thicc dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseCallMeDarkblade/pseuds/PleaseCallMeDarkblade
Summary: The BLU spy sneaks into the RED base to try and take something that does not belong to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags so you are not surprised by anything.

The sun is warm. The sky is blue as a bird’s egg. The team is off attacking and pushing into the enemy base in a fight for their intel. Perfect napping time.

A good engineer would never fall asleep on the job no matter how boring it may be inside an empty base all by his lonesome self. Well the sniper is up near the front cursing and picking off BLUs where he can but he won’t come back in the base until sunset.

Beside the RED engineer the third level sentry chirps merrily as it scans the courtyard. A few meters away by the stairs that lead down to intel is a second sentry that belongs to his partner engineer who had gone with the team in hopes of setting up a teleporter exit close to the fighting.

It’s a nice day. The sky is a cloudless blue, the air is not too warm and not too cool. Perfect. The engineer slowly sinks down with his back on the wall of the base and his boots pressed on the sturdy legs of his large sentry. It would be unprofessional to nap right now where at any moment a stray demoman might pop around the corner to rush his sentries.

But there are other ways of dealing with boredom when alone.

Somewhere distant a bird tweets and less distant there is an explosion that rumbles through the area. He peels off one glove, unbuttons his jeans enough to bring out his naked cock into the sunlight. The ladies he had slept with before had always remarked on the girth of his manhood but it was never anything too special to him. Sure it is a bit fatter than most but it is nothing outrageous or massive. It’s his and he likes it just the way it is.

Of course it made intimate time a bit tricky with the ladies needing extra time to get used to his size and lots of lubricant to ease the friction. Speaking of that..

He feels around in his pockets from some free sample lubricant packages he picked up last time when he was in town. Some large foil packets labeled ‘his pleasure’ or something like that. He pulls one out and rips the corner open. The colorless gel that pours into his palm is cool but thick and does not take long to warm up as he starts pumping it over his cock. Yeah, that’ll do the trick.

The Texan gives a muffled groan as he feels himself stiffen in his hand. He could picture himself getting all nice and cozy with some pretty little miss. She would be wearing that tight dress that the girls find fashionable now but this would be a size or two smaller than she should have worn. Not in a bad way. Her every curve visible and pressing against the soft flowery fabric . Her smile shy and welcoming. Her hair would be down like a lion’s mane as he would bury his face in her ample boso-

“What they hell?!” Something invisible is suddenly touching the hand that holds his cock, forcing it still. So delirious with lust is he, a small bit of precum dripping down his hard cock, that at first the engineer fails to recognize the feeling of leather gloved finger tips on his hand. He grunts and starts to sit up but then he feels the finger tips slipping away as they travel over his skin.

The transparent hand touches the engineer’s chest then traces down over his tummy then sinks lower to glide feather light over his manhood.

 His voice takes on a husky tone despite himself, “Damn little spy. You’re lucky I aint got my gun on me or you would be having a lead breakfast, right about now.” He side glances over where only a few feet away his shotgun is propped up on the base wall, just out of reach.

The  BLU spy had been a constant irritant under his skin but was not as masterful as his own teams spy was at the sap-and-stab. This one seemed to be content with only sapping sentries when he could and giving away the secrets of their base without any casualties. Irritating but never deadly.

 There is a whisper of a sound from the invisible spy and then the hand is away from him.

He tries to roll over to his gun but unseen hands shove him back  roughly up against the wall. One hand holds him there and then there is the whispering sound again accompanied by the clinking of a belt falling to the floor.

 Anger rises up in the engineer’s gut as he suddenly starts thrashing in attempt push the spy off. Of all the nerve! He ends up whacking his head on the spy’s in his thrashing and they both give yelps of pain.

“Son, I don’t play these kinds of games. I’ll give you to the count of three to get up off of me before I shove my boot so far up your ass you’ll taste leather. One.” He grabs his wrench off the ground where their wrestling had knocked it off his sentry.

There is more rustling of clothing but the hand stays on his shoulder. This little spy is cruising for a bruising with this game!

“Two…”

He feels a slight shift in the air around him like something moving just infront of his face. His tongue is on his teeth for ‘three’ when he feels something soft touching the sensitive tip of his cock. Something wonderful, very very warm, and silky soft and oh so familiar. But not with another man.

Oh Lord is it tight.

The Texan cannot help the lusty groan that rumbles up from his chest. His cock twitches in approval of this nice attention. Might tighter than a mouth could ever be.

 The warm pocket slides slowly down halfway on his length then stops as he hears a soft gasp in front of him. He feels the asshole convulse around him and he cannot help that his hips give an upwards up into the hot ass. He can feel the resistance of the hole stretching over his thick cock.

 At this point where he knows the width of his cock would causes the lady to slow down or risk pain. He would usually tell her to relax and take her time as needed to accommodate to his width.

But the sneaky spy gets no such luxury.

Suddenly and without any hint of mercy the engineer grabs the spy by his slim hips, “Hey partner, don’t give up, now!” He grins as he hears a cry of pain when he slams the hips down hard into his lap so his entire length is forced into the spy all in one motion. Oh there had to be some ripping with that.

 The feeling of the spy’s tight hole stretched full around his cock is enough to make him shudder in excitement.  He looks down at his own lap to see his cock now is invisible as it is inside the BLU spy.

The spy squirms around with whispers of French cursing as if suddenly he wants to get away but the strong hands pressing down on his hips are anything but gentle. The Texan starts giving some testing thrusts up into his captive. Desperately the spy grips the engineer on his shoulders and there is some pleas in his native tongue for mercy.

 “Naw, boy. You mess with the bull and you get his horns. And boy am I horny.” The Texan doesn’t know if the spy’s groan is from lust or his bad joke.

His hips start bucking faster up into the spy of their own accord. How long had it been since he had gotten anything more than a kiss on the cheek? Months? A year? His body remembers all too well what comes next as he starts thrusting into the spy with grunts of animal pleasure.

The spy gives up squirming fairly quickly then seems to have a change of heart and starts trying to thrust in time with the engineer. The hands holding the spy down relax their grip as they seem to come to an understanding of mutual pleasure and eventually the get into a rhythm. The engineer’s hands begin to roam up to slip under the spy’s invisible shirt, his rough hand finding an unseen nipple and giving it a pinch. He grins as he hears the spy whimper.

The BLU is moaning like a whore, now. His tight little hole quivering around the Texan’s cock and his slender body pushing on his own and then the spy gives a groan so loud the engineer is a little worried the sniper might come out to investigate it. The smell of sweat perfumes the air as the move with wordless grunts and gasps.

Small droplets of cum squirt out to paint the Texan’s belly.

The red chuckles and leans up to press his face near where he can guess the other’s ear is, “I hope you know you are cleaning that up, boy.”

A few deep thrusts and he groans as he shoots his seed into that tight ass that he cannot see but can feel firmly in his lap.

They remain tangled together with clothes sticking to their skin from sweat. Invisible hands reach up to glide over the Texan’s head under his helmet. Then the warm pocket that held his cock pulls off of him leaving his own cock limp and wet.

 There is the sound of clothing rustling and then footsteps quickly walking away.

So he thinks he can just dine and dash, huh? The engineer tucks his pride back into his pants then rolls over to grab at his shotgun. “Three.” He fires off his gun in the direction of the sound to get a satisfying yell and a trail of blood leading towards the front door.  

Next time he’ll chase the spy down and punish him for this. For now he settles for cleaning cum and sweat off his body before his teammates return. Next time he will teach that spy a real lesson.

 


End file.
